Compactor vehicles such as those used in landfills are frequently operated in harsh environments and experience a great deal of wear as a result. In particular, during use, wheels on landfill compactor vehicles commonly come into contact with rigid and sharp objects made of metal, wood, plastic, and other materials, and experience great, sometimes extreme wear. Such wheels must therefore be repaired, replaced, refurbished or otherwise renewed in order to continuing providing service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,901 to Yates discloses a removable shell for changing the outer surface of the primary drum of a compacting machine from a planar to a padfoot surface. The shell is flexibly deformed into frictional engagement with the outer surface of the primary drum of the compacting machine. The shell in Yates includes padfeet, thereby requiring the shell and the padfeet to be replaced simultaneously, which in turn increases the complexity and expense of manufacturing, distribution, and installation.